All Because of You
by FruitLoops
Summary: It wasn’t her fault, she never wanted it, so why was she the one being punished? SasuSaku
1. Prologue

A/U- a what if fic. 

Summary: It wasn't her fault, she never wanted it, so why was she the one being punished? SasuSaku

**All Because of You**

She was a delicate flower, hint the name she had. She was fragile, and she was very emotional. She loved a boy, who didn't seem to care for much of anything let alone her. She had friends and a life. She was only a medic-nin in training not yet a Chuunin. And above all, she was just a child, at only twelve .

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked the streets of the only home she had ever known. There were children laughing and playing among the streets. The birds were flying above and the leaves were falling from the branches in the crisp autumn air, but none of it seemed to reach her. It seemed to her like everything was going in slow motion. She silently walked until she reached the office of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, konichi-wa," her voice rang nonchalantly.

The blonde gambler turned her chair around to look at her apprentice. Her cherry smile faded seeing the faraway face on the youth's face. "Sakura, is there something wrong?" she asked in concern.

A stiff nod came from the teen.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Tsunade was not convinced.

This time it was a shake of the head.

A frown was placed upon the fifth Hokage's face. "This isn't about Sasuke is it?"

Sakura went stiff at just hearing his name.

Tsunade's frown deepened. She knew that the girl had developed feelings for the avenger, and his leaving had left a scar on Sakura. But Tsunade had thought she had improved in the last month since his departure. Look, she was already making herself a success; she was one of the few apprentices under Tsunade. So, why was she still so hollow?

"Sakura, you need to let go of him," Tsunade advised. Being depressed was not good for the sprouting teen.

Sakura nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama, what do you need me to do today?" her tone was still not convincing enough.

"Actually, I think you should take the day off. Hang out with your friends they should all be free today," the Hokage replied.

Sakura gave her a confused look. "Are you sure, Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

Tsunade nodded and waved her hand. "Go along now," she ordered.

Sakura bowed her head. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama, I'll work twice as hard tomorrow," she vowed running out of the room.

Tsunade watched her go with sad eyes. She shook her head and looked at all the papers in front of her.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Over here!" Naruto waved his arms frantically at the timid Hyuuga walking by as Naruto was eating ramen at the Ichiraku. Hinata blushed a deep crimson. Was Naruto really talking to _her_? It couldn't be, could it? Hinata fiddled with her two pointer fingers and walked over to her hyperactive crush. She sat on a stool. 

"What are you up to, Hinata?" Naruto asked slurping his ramen.

"N-n-othing N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied. "H-how ar-re you?"

Naruto glanced at her. "Fine, the closet pervert's training is vigorous though." (This is an alternate universe as stated, so he and Jiraiya stay in Konoha while training)

"Oi, Naruto."

Naruto turned to look at an approaching Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

"Ohayo," Naruto greeted the three as they sat down and ordered.

"No missions today?" the ramen cook questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "It's pretty calm since the last mission, which wasn't even worth the trip," he replied.

"Hey guys."

They all again turned in their seats to see Sakura approaching.

"Sakura-chan? I thought you had to train with Tsuande-baa-chan today," Naruto stated scratching his head quizzically.

Sakura sat next to Hinata and shrugged. "Tsunade-sama gave me the day off," she said.

Hinata examined the medic-nin-in-training. "S-Sakura-chan, a-are you okay? Y-you look a little pale," she commented concerned.

She was right. Sakura's complexion, it was lighter than usual, and her normally sparkling green eyes were drooping.

Sakura smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Hinata-san," she stated.

"Are you sure, big-forehead?" Ino asked.

"Ino and Hinata serve a point, you haven't been looking well since Uchiha left," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Sakura-chan, are you still depressed about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned and Sakura shook her head. "Don't lie, Sakura-chan. It's okay to be sad sometimes, but I promise, we will get him back," Naruto vowed.

Sakura smiled at him. "I know you will. Thanks for your concern, but I must be going. Kaasan has a list of chores for me to do. Ja ne," she said hopping off the stool and running towards her home.

"I'm w-worried about her," Hinata stated watching the distant form of Sakura.

"Me too," Naruto stated. "I just wish there was something more I could do."

* * *

Sakura ran all the way to her house and burst through the door, slamming it behind her. She sighed. That was too close for comfort. She was the only one home, and that was actually a good thing. She looked into the mirror that was in the living room and touched her face gingerly. The kunoichi again sighed and tears filled her jade eyes. "What am I going to do?" her body shook violently. She fell to the floor on her knees. "What am I going to do?" she cried out. 

Recomposing herself, Sakura stood up. She took one last glance at the mirror and wiped her tears. **'Sure, we can do this…right?'** Even her Inner self didn't know how to handle this one. It was just so…unexpected. "Why, Sasuke-kun?" she asked knowing she would receive no answer. Sakura staggered to the kitchen. She looked at the fridge, noticing the list her parents left for her. She sighed and grabbed the paper, running out of the house.

* * *

There's the first chapter for you! Please review and tell us your thoughts!

_The plot and chapter written and made up by: Kirsten P., the youngest of the Fruit Loops_

_The Three Fruit Loops_


	2. Suspicions

**All Because of You**

The next morning, Sakura woke to the sound of her mother's voice calling her down for breakfast. Sakura groaned and buried her head under her pillow.

"Sakura, time for breakfast!" her mother shouted.

"I'm not hungry!" Sakura screamed back.

"Are you sure?" her mother questioned.

"Yes, Kaasan, I'm sure," Sakura rolled her eyes and covered her ears with her pillow.

"Okay, if you're sure." And her mother left it at that.

The kunoichi groaned. She still had to get up; she had training with Tsunade-sama today. She yawned and got up to get dressed.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Sakura ran into the building. She was about to enter the Hokage's office when she heard voices coming from inside the room. She curiously pressed her ear to the mahogany door to listen in.

"We're worried about her, Tsuande-baa-chan," she heard a voice comment: Naruto's.

"Tsunade-sama, she hasn't been herself lately, do you know anything about it?" Sakura heard another voice and her eyebrow went up in confusion. Ino was worried about her?

"I believe it has something to do with Uchiha's disappearance," Tsunade commented.

"Sasuke? That does make sense. She always has liked him, but I thought she was working hard to get over that," Naruto stated.

Sakura's eyes softened. She was trying, really hard.

"Hokage-sama, I think it has to be more than that," this time it was the voice of her sensei: Kakashi.

"What makes you say so?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well, I've been thinking and honestly she seems fatigued to me, and I don't think she'd starve herself over Sasuke, she wanted to become stronger for him, not weaker," Kakashi answered.

"Then, Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong with her?" Naruto asked and Sakura opened the door.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Naruto," Sakura replied and looked at all of the ones in the room. Lee, Ino, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune, and Shikamaru, whom must have been dragged, were there along with the Hokage.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered.

"How long have you been listening, Sakura?" Kakashi asked eyeing his former pupil.

"Long enough, Kakashi-sensei," was Sakura's reply.

"Sakura, spill, what is wrong with you? And don't say it's nothing," Tsunade remarked.

"I…I just haven't been feeling very well lately Tsunade-sama," Sakura stated.

"Is that all? You're sick?" Tsunade questioned. "It has nothing to do with Sasuke?"

The medic-nin-in-training bit her lip. "Maybe it has to do with Sasuke-kun, but only a little bit," she replied.

The fifth Hokage stared at the girl for awhile before sighing. "Okay then, you may all leave," she stated. "Except you Sakura, I need to speak with you."

Sakura nodded as the others left.

"Sakura-chan, I want you to know, you can tell me anything," Naruto stated as he walked out the door and Sakura nodded in understanding.

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself." And with that he too left.

"Sakura-san," Sakura looked at Lee as he spoke, "if there's anything I can do…"

"I'll let you know, Lee-san," Sakura assured and Lee flashed her a toothy smile and went out the door.

Ino poked her in the forehead. "Don't do anything stupid, big-forehead," she remarked, "Let's go Shika." She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and they left like the others.

"Sakura, are you feeling okay, you look pale," Shizune commented.

The pink-haired girl nodded. "Just a little queasy is all."

"Sakura, what is this illness you have, is it just a cold or what?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura forced a smile. "It's just the common cold Tsun-" she was cut off.

"Don't lie, if it were so, you would have told me," Tsunade stated.

Sakura looked at her feet as she felt tears rise behind her eyelids. "Tsunade-sama, I don't know what is wrong with me, for sure anyway," she remarked.

"What do you believe is wrong with you?" the fifth Hokage questioned.

"I have these certain symptoms, that leave me to a conclusion," Sakura responded.

"And what conclusion could that be?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, I get pale often and I feel dizzy. In the mornings, I can't hold my food in my system, and I have faint spells. And this leads me to one conclusion," Sakura sobbed as she said these words.

"Come on, Sakura," Tsunade urged.

"Tsunade-sishou…I have a feeling….that I'm…pregnant," Sakura choked out.

* * *

_**Again this chapter was created by: Kirsten P. (sasuke fanatic1)**_

_**Welove leaving readers hanging, but no worries,we shall update soon! **_

_**Please Review!**_

_The Three Fruit Loops_


	3. Confirmation

**All Because of You**

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"You what?" Shizune asked her own eyes wider in diameter.

"I…I think…I'm with child," Sakura replied, her tears rolling down her face freely.

"Sakura, how did this happen?" the fifth Hokage asked calmly.

The kunoichi gulped as a lump formed in her throat. "Well, Tsunade-sishou, it all happened at the Chuunin Exam, in the Death Forest," she explained.

"Where were your teammates?" Tsunade asked with a raise of the eyebrow, leaning back in her chair. She rubbed her temples.

Sakura's emerald orbs filled with more tears as a river fell down her face. "T-They were unconscious, it was just after our first encounter with Orochimaru," she stated as she looked at the ground.

"Who was it?" the gambler questioned her pupil as she sat up straight.

"I-I don't know his name, but he's a Sound nin," Sakura responded clanking her feet together as she spilled her innermost secret, one of which she hadn't told a soul.

"I know the answer, but I must ask, was it willingly or…." Tsunade trailed off.

Sakura shook her head violently and sobbed. "I never wanted such a thing to happen, Hokage-sama." She wrapped her arms around herself. "What am I going to do, Tsunade-sama? I'm only twelve, I can't handle the responsibility of a child, and what will my parents think, and my friends think?"

"Whoa, Sakura calm down. You aren't for sure, right?" Tsunade questioned. "So, what are your symptoms exactly?"

"Well, I get sick at the smell of breakfast or fish, mood swings occur often… I haven't menstruated in two months…. I've put on ten pounds," Sakura explained as the tears kept falling down her pale face.

Tsunade looked at her student in sympathy. "You're pretty positive, aren't you?" she questioned.

Sakura nodded her head.

Tsunade looked at her, a thin line placed on her mouth, "Well, I can give you a pregnancy test and only hope for the best." She said then when into a cabinet and pulled out a box, and handed it to Sakura. "Here go take this and in ten minutes we'll find out the truth."

Sakura nodded and went into a bathroom, once inside, she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked down at the box, then proceeded to read the instructions. She followed the basic directions, not wanting to mess it up, and when she was done with her part, all she could do was wait.

'No, It can't be, even I can see with out the test that she is. She glows as a soon to be mother should.' Tsunade thought sorrowfully for her student.

Shizune gasped as she saw Sakura come out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

"So it's true?" Tsunade asked and by Sakura's nod she continued, "okay well then you have only three options; A. you could keep the child, B. you could get an abortion, or C. Adoption."

Sakura burst out at Tsunade, "NO! Are you insane, I couldn't abort _his _child! And I wouldn't! Nor would I give such a precious thing away!" She screamed.

"**_His_**? Did you and that _sound ninja _have something special between you two? I thought you didn't know who the rapist was…" Tsunade pressed, then nodded in understanding, "I see, I don't know why you're hiding him, or _why you would want to_, but I will respect your wishes and keep him a secret…but remember Sakura, if and when you're ready to talk, I'm here for you in any time of need."

Sakura looked up from the ground, "Thank you Tsunade-sensei, I'll remember that."

Tsunade, feeling awkward from this morbid moment, decided to lighten her tone. She wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Well, I guess now is the time for you to tell your parents."

Sakura's eyes widened in fear, "D-do I have to?" She asked, horrified.

Tsunade smiled down at the pink haired beauty, "Yes, but I'll be there, right next to you. Besides they can't hurt you with the Hokage around you and supporting you."

"Good because I'll need a Hokage when I tell them," Sakura mumbled, and Tsunade laughed as she ruffled Sakura's hair and led her out of the building and toward her home.

Well it certainly wasgoing to be an interesting night at the Haruno household.

* * *

_TheFruitLoops_


	4. Telling

**All Because of You**

The calm, serene atmosphere of Konoha was soon to be interrupted.

"NANI!" came the booming voice of Hebia (made up the name) Haruno as he heard what Tsunade had to tell them.

The four of them, Sakura, Tsunade, and Sakura's parents, were sitting in the family room when Tsunade, Sakura not trusting her own voice, gave the Harunos the shocking news of Sakura's misplaced pregnancy.

Saria (another made up name) Haruno placed a hand on her husband's arm tensely and looked at the village leader. "Tsunade-sama, now there must be some mistake," she stated in the calmest voice she could summon.

Tsunade kept her poker face. "There is no mistaking what you're daughter is," she insisted at the two disbelieving parents. "She was sexually assaulted, it isn't her fault."

Hebia clenched his fists. "Who was the bastard?" he questioned glaring ahead. Saria took a worried glance at her daughter sitting on the other side of the table, Sakura's head was bowed and she had her hands placed on her lap. How could it be possible? How could her baby be having a baby?

Tsunade stared at the man. "We do not know," she answered truthfully.

"What do you mean you don't know? Shouldn't you be doing something?" Hebia spat in outrage.

"Hebia, stop yelling," Saria rationalized, trying to keep herself from following the actions of her husband.

"What are you talking about, Saria? Someone raped our daughter…and got her pregnant! I think I have _every_ right to be upset about this!" Hebia yelled, his voice carrying more after every word.

"Now, can't we act civilized about this?" the fifth Hokage asked irritably. This was not going as she had thought.

Hebia glared at the blonde gambler. "Civilized? How dare—,"

"Tousan, stop it!" Sakura shouted, her voice quivering as she spoke for the first time since they had gotten to her house.

Her father's eyes softened. "Sakura, don't worry. We're going to…" He was cut off, yet again.

"Yes we have choices Sakura, it's your decision," Her mother added.

"There is no need to decide, because I already have…I'm keeping this child," Sakura explained in a low but confident tone.

"But Sakura, why?" Saria asked, wanting to know why her baby would want to go through the pain of having and raising her rapist's child.

"Because this child, _my _child, should have a chance at life, it should be able to see the world and live up to it's full potential. After all it isn't it's fault that I was raped, it's an after effect, a mistake, and in a way a surprise that will bring me nothing but joy and happiness as it grows," she in took a deep breath as she continued, " I know this will not be easy, but, I have made my choice. Besides, I have you with me, right? And I'm sure my friends will be by my side, because I'd be there for them in their time of need."

Saria looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "My baby's growing up," she sighed. "Oh Sakura, of course we'll be there for you, you're our daughter and we love you with all our hearts. It's not your fault you were raped either and you're right, it should have it's chance in life…who knows it could be the most important person ever…it could be the next Hokage!"

Hebia looked at his wife then at his daughter. His precious baby girl, who was growing up too fast. "Sakura," His daughter looked at him. "I understand. But sweetheart, I want you to be totally sure about this. A baby needs a lot of attention," he told her.

Sakura nodded without hesitation. She placed a hand on her flat abdomen. "I know what I'm doing Tousan," she stated with utmost certainty.

Hebia gave a small smile. "Then I support your decision," he decided.

Sakura's eyes filled with grateful tears and she embraced him. "Arigato, Tousan. Arigato," she mumbled over and over. Her mother came and wrapped her arms around them both.

Tsunade sat back relieved. It was finally over. Just for tonight it was over, but it would effect Sakura for the rest of her life. And, to top that off, she hadn't even told her friends yet.

* * *

The next day, Sakura felt a little of the weight that had been weighing her down lifted. But dread still filled her. She had huge obstacles yet to face, some she didn't know if she was ready for or not. Yet it had to be done, starting with breaking the news to her friends. First, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They had planned to meet at their training area for a picnic. It was Kakashi's idea. He thought maybe it would ease the pain of Sasuke's leaving and replace it with happy memories. Sakura wiped her eyes before the tears could fall. 

That morning, after spilling her guts out through the toilet, she brushed through her short hair, gazing into the mirror. She set her brush down and inhaled a breath. She placed a smile on her face. "Naruto, Kaka-sensei, guess what? I'm going to have myself a baby, isn't that great?" she shook her head and groaned. "How am I going to tell them?" The young teen felt like she could throw up all over again.

At noon, she managed to trudge her way to the forest.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

Sakura smiled softly and sat down on the blanket next to him.

Kakashi looked up from his books. "Oi."

The kunoichi waved at her sensei. She placed the picnic basket she had brought in the middle of them and opened it, passing around the food.

As Naruto stuffed his mouth, Sakura decided to eat slowly, savoring her time.

Kakashi glanced at her. "So, how's your training with Tsunade-sama going?" he asked.

Sakura swallowed. "Well…it has to be postponed," she replied.

"Uh? Why Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned as he eyed her putting his sandwich in his mouth.

"Well…you see…it's because of my condition," Sakura started. Here it goes, it was now or never. Was never even an option? "I don't want to have too much stress or exert too much

Naruto and Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her. "What condition?" they said in unison.

"Well, you see, too much stress could cause harm to the life in my womb," she stated, closing her eyes, waiting for the reaction.

* * *

Cliffy! How will Kaka-sensei and Naruto react? Well, you'll have to wait till next time! Haha! 

_**The Blue Fruit Loop and Red Fruit Loop,**_

_**Kirsten P. and Samantha L.**_


	5. Reactions

Chapter 5: Reactions

Naruto dropped his sandwich from his mouth, while Kakashi's eye widened.

"Are my ears deceiving me?" Kakashi finally spoke.

"Well, you see-" Sakura began.

"This is NUTS! You can't be pregnant, Sakura-chan," Naruto interrupted. "Is this some kind of joke, or is this a bad dream?"

"No this isn't a joke, or even a dream, this is all real," Sakura choked on her words.

"But, you're too young, Sakura," Kakashi said, still feeling that this all was surreal. This was his student, his pupil, she was like a daughter to him, how could this have happened? "When?"

"Ano…" Sakura inhaled a breath as tears greeted her eyelids, "You see, Kaka-sensei, Naruto, how can I explain this? Naruto," she glanced at her teammate who was still gazing out in a daze, but was snapped out of it at Sakura's voice, "Do you remember when we first saw Orochimaru, and he knocked you unconscious?" She waited for Naruto to stiffly nod to continue, "Well, after Sasuke was knocked out," the girl couldn't find her voice, it was raspy as she tried to tell, "I was…I was raped by…by an Oto-nin," the soon-to-be-mother finished her story.

Naruto fumed. "WHAT!"

Sakura flinched, "Naruto, please be reasonable-"

Naruto interrupted, "_Be reasonable? Be reasonable! _How can you expect me to reasonable," he in took a deep breath then spoke softly, "Sakura why didn't you tell me?"

Quickly thinking, Sakura replied, "He threatened to kill me if I told you or Sasuke. I cannot reveal his name for fear of him returning to do his promise." To seal the deal Sakura's eyes began to fill, _'**If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will'** _inner Sakura said with shaking fists, **'_then I will pound him to understand!'_**

Naruto's eyes clouded. "Still…" He didn't know how to retort to that.

"All I can do is ask that you understand," Sakura beckoned, while placing her hand, gently on Naruto's shoulder, "and be there by my side throughout this time of my life." Tears escaped and slid down her face, before she turned away closing her eyes and biting her lip.

Naruto's bottom lip trembled and he sniffled. "Sakura-chan!" he bellowed, "Of course I'll be here for you, always."

Kakashi interrupted the moment. "Come here you two," he said before gathering his students into a hug. "We'll get through this together, alright?"

His pupils nodded within his grasp.

Naruto changed the subject, "So Sakura-chan, you're going to name the kid after me, right?" he asked, his tone now cheerful.

Kakashi looked at him. "Are you crazy? Of course she's not going to name it after you, she's going to name it after me," he stated. "Obviously." He rolled his eye.

Sakura giggled. "But what if it's a girl?" she questioned teasingly.

"Kikishi will suffice for a girl," Kakashi answered.

Naruto choked on the ramen he had started to eat. "Kikishi?" he laughed, ramen spilling out of his nose. "It should be Naruta."

Sakura then began to laugh, something she hadn't been able to accomplish in awhile. She began to clutch her sides. "Thanks guys, I needed that laugh," she wiped her tears, "But seriously, I was thinking about Sasura for a girl and Samaki for a boy."

Naruto grimaced. "I still think my names are better," he pouted.

"Those are wonderful names," Kakashi stated, "Well, a soon-to-be-mother needs her fill on food, after all, she's eating for two."

Naruto looked up from his plate. "Uh, does that mean I have to give her my food?" he asked.

Sakura glanced at all the food. "There's plenty of food, Naruto, no need to do that," she responded.

Kakashi laughed and began to eat while reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura sighed in relief; 'Two down…many more to go.' Then began to eat as well.

Later after her meal with her instructor and her very annoying best friend, Sakura traveled down the road to the famous flower shop where her kinda sorta friend, Ino worked for her parents.

When she entered, Ino never expected to hear what was about to be said.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? Here to buy flowers for yourself, huh?" Ino said, laughing to herself at her own joke. She was busy watering the plants.

"Ino, please be quiet," Shikamaru replied, then sighed as Ino shut her mouth. "How troublesome."

"I just wanted to say something, Ino, then I'll be out of your hair." Sakura stated as she crossed her arms and walked to the blonde-haired girl and her lazy teammate. "I wanted us to be friends again." The pink-haired girl smiled softly as she said this, "I mean, what point is fighting over a guy that's long gone? A guy…that will probably never come back."

Ino frowned. "Is this your surrender Sa-ku-ra," she put emphasis on her name, but then she smiled her own smile, "Just kidding. I guess…I don't see why not. You do have a point. What's the point being mad at each other over a guy who isn't around."

Sakura's face lit up. "So, we're friends again?" she questioned.

Ino nodded. "It was getting lonely being around guys all the time anyway. I need a girl to confide in, you know?"

Sakura giggled like the young girl she was. "I know how you feel, it's agonizing. That's why I was glad when I at least had Tsunade-sama to talk to, but she's…older…so it still wasn't the same," she understood the blonde perfectly.

Ino set down the watering pot. "Yeah, now we can do girl things, you know, like _normal_ teenagers," she began to think of all the fun stuff they had lost already, they had a lot of catching up to do.

Then Sakura's face turned serious once more. "We're far from normal," she muttered.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at Sakura's expression.

Ino also noticed the tone had changed. "Is something the matter?"

Green orbs met Ino's blue ones. "I need to tell you something, I can tell you anything right?" Clarification was key in order for her to say what had to be said.

Ino could tell something serious needed to be said. "Of course."

Shikamaru decided to take a step into the conversation. "Do you need me to leave?"

Sakura shook her head as she closed her eyes shut, as for no one to see even more tears leak through her eyes. "N-No, it's okay. You can stay," she gulps down her tears, "You'll find out eventually anyway."

"Find out what? Sakura, what's the matter?" Ino asked, worry filling her.

Sakura opened her eyes, and a single tear fell loose, falling hollowly to the floor. "Promise you won't freak out or anything?" This wasn't getting any easier for her to admit, it just kept getting worse as it sunk in that it was the inevitable truth.

Ino's eyes fell. "I promise," she nudged Shikamaru, "Don't we, Shika?"

Shikamaru gave an inward grunt as he nodded.

"Well, you see, the thing is," she started, taking intakes of breath to calm herself down, "Ino, when we were in the Chuunin Exams…."

"When we were in the Chuunin Exams?" Ino tried to urge her to speak her mind.

The rosette-haired kunoichi stifled a sob. "I was raped and now I'm pregnant!" There, at least she got that said. But when the words flew from her mouth, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as more tears fell. She was going to get herself from crying as much as she has lately.

Shikamaru and Ino stood frozen, as the words Sakura spoke registered in their ears.

"Y-You're what?" Ino finally sputtered.

Sakura sighed. '_Here we go again,' _she thought to herself and then added on a lighter note, _'You'd think they were deaf or something.' _"I'm pregnant," she repeated, "And I'm keeping the child."

Shikamaru didn't know what to say so said nothing at all. How could this have happened to a fellow ninja? Shikamaru shook his head. Sakura definitely wasn't having a good month.

But Ino didn't know what to say, a first for her. "Sakura…."

Sakura's lower lip trembled, "I know this isn't normal for a 13 year old girl to get pregnant, but it did happen and now I'm sure that I am to keep this child!"

Ino sucked in as much air as possible before letting it out, "Sakura, I…am behind you all the way. I will help you support the child even if the thought of a friend having one is frightening." Ino added under her breath. "And Shikamaru will also help you by going to Lamaze classes with you."

Shikamaru, who was busy looking at the clouds through the window and drinking water suddenly, choked. "Wh-What!" He sputtered through coughs.

Ino gave him a look, "Yes a mom and a dad must go to Lamaze, so you have to go." She told him in the all-high-and-mighty voice.

"Yes, but I'm not the father," Shikamaru retorted.

"Thanks for saying that out loud, _Nara Shikamaru._" Ino said angrily.

Sakura just looked on as the two bickered and couldn't help but muster a small smile.

"The father isn't here, if you haven't noticed. We don't even know who he is," Ino barked through gritted teeth.

"Why can't you go with her?" Shikamaru whined.

"Because…" Ino started but was interrupted.

"Guys, it's okay, I'll probably go with Kaasan or something, I don't want anybody to be embarrassed around me with my fat belly," Sakura stated.

Ino glanced at her. "But…"

"Ino, don't worry about it," Sakura insisted.

Ino bit her lip. "If you're sure…"

"I am," Sakura proclaimed. "I'll see ya later, guys. I better get going home." She started to walk out the door.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to tell me!" Ino called after her.

Shikamaru sighed. This had been one troublesome day.

* * *

**Written by: Blue and Red Fruit Loop**

_**Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**_

_**FruitLoops**_


End file.
